


A Sacrifice That Matters

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, By Palpatine, Darkpilot Is Endgame, Fix-It, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Past Rape/Non-con, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Redemption That You Have To Work For, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Rey Skywalker, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe doesn’t know how, but he’ll find Ben Solo.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Darkpilot Gallery





	A Sacrifice That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For my sibling’s wonderful fiancée, who gifted me this bit of fanart: https://i.gyazo.com/44e19aaf57bce44be2a0ed43f1aa9359.jpg
> 
> Part of the beginning follows the following alternate ending of TROS: https://youtu.be/P8oc-v1HMkY
> 
> Sorry it took so long.

  
When Rey first woke, she knew she was dead, because she was in a very familiar spot. Jakku. She hadn’t expected to end up back there (she thought, on impulse, of Finn asking why everyone wanted to go back to Jakku, and almost smiled), but here she was. Dust and sand and heat. 

Except her parents were there. Her mum. Her dad. 

She knew their faces. Her father, his kind face and fair hair. Her mother, blond with her hair in three buns. And they ran to her. Rey was almost smothered in their embrace, squeezed close. 

”Mum,” she choked out. “Dad...”

”Rey." Her mother’s voice. She had heard it, in that vision, when Kylo had coaxed her to remember. When Ben had coaxed her to remember. Soft, comforting. 

Her father’s voice. “You did it, Rey,” he said. “You were so brave. You were always brave.”

”I didn’t want to be.” Rey’s voice cracked. She forced herself to meet her parents’ eyes. “I didn’t want you to leave me. I didn’t want you to...to die for me.” She wasn’t crying. You couldn’t cry when you were dead. She could feel it though. The need to do so. 

”We didn’t want to leave you either, Sunlight,” her mother said. “We thought Jakku would be the last place your grandfather would look. It concealed your father from your grandfather long enough.”

”Long enough.” Rey said. ”It was long enough. I waited _fourteen years_.”

“We weren’t expecting to be gone that long,” her father said. “It was when we were heading back to find you that Ochi intercepted us. I wish we hadn’t left you behind, but Rey...little heroine...don’t think we regret protecting you.”

”Did you love me?”

”Rey,” her father said softly, “From the moment you were a concept, a promise for a future, I loved you. I was scared; I’m not going to lie. With Palpatine as my father, of sorts...I had no frame of reference for raising a child. Your mother did.”

Her mother spoke. "Your grandparents on my side would have loved you,” she said. “They still do. They watched you — we watched you as you defended Finn, as you defied the Dark Side, freed yourself from its control. As you made a name for yourself.”

Her father nodded. “And your cousin.”

”Cousin?” Rey said. 

”Ben Solo is, technically, also a Palpatine,” her father said. “The Skywalker line...well, it was always around, but it intersected with Palpatine when he was trying to create a Dark Side heir. Your grandfather always was one for meddling with things he had no business meddling in. Thinking he could control life and death.” Then, “Poor Shmi Skywalker — her life was rough as it was. Even if she got a scrap of happiness with Cliegg Lars...she deserved much more.”

Rey knew what he was talking about. She only hoped Palpatine had experienced infinite pain as he died. It wasn’t Jedi-like, but when he had violated Shmi...what else could you think?

"But yes,” her father said. “Anakin Skywalker and the former Supreme Leader Snoke...they’re your uncles. Luke and Leia are your cousins, Han your cousin-in-law...and Ben your cousin.”

”Ri’ia,” Rey whispered. “My family was out there. All this time.”

She faltered. Snoke — he’d been evil. Willing to torture his own niece if it meant that he could get revenge on Luke...his nephew, now that Rey thought about it. And Luke, Leia and Han...they were dead. Killed by her cousin.

Ben had come back. Rey had felt it. And yet she wished he hadn’t killed her family members. To think she had her family. Now Ben...

”Is Ben the last Skywalker left?” she said. 

”No. You still have much to do,” her mother said. “Have a good life, Rey. Have a wonderful life.”

”Make the healing of the galaxy matter,” her father said. 

***

Exegol. Rey recognized it even as she sat up in Ben’s arms — as she embraced him. Long ago, before finding out her true heritage, she would have kissed him. But that would have been wrong. 

He was growing cold. And she couldn’t have that. Couldn’t lose the last of her family. She had to — could she —

_Rey._

Leia’s voice. 

_Reach out. When you healed that snake, you knew what to do..._

Rey did.

Ben grew warm again. Warm to the touch. Alive. Solid. 

”Why?” he whispered. 

”I couldn’t lose my family again,” Rey said. 

A beat. 

”Family?” Ben said. 

”Palpatine didn’t tell you everything, did he?" Rey said. “We’re cousins. I thought I was alone...”

It was Ben’s turn to hug her then.

”I should have known,” he said. “On Takodana, on Ilum...I thought I was searching for ghosts that didn’t exist. Even the Bond, the dyad...I saw visions of your parents that now I know were never true.”

”So the dyad lied.” Rey said. “Snoke lied.”

”Yes. No doubt to cover for Palpatine.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “The war’s not over. There’s still First Order outposts out there. Some of which I created.”

He got up. So did Rey. They were both tired...tired, but alive. 

“You could come with me.” Rey said. “Put the Order back together.”

”I still have work to do, Rey. And if you see Poe Dameron...tell him I’m sorry.”

”You knew him.”

”When we were children,” Ben said. “There was a lot he didn’t tell you about himself. Probably because it hurt too much.”

”You loved him.” Rey said. 

Ben nodded. “For him, I would have rearranged the galaxy to suit him.”

”And me?”

”You’re my family. You...were the other half of my dyad.” Ben smiled. “You are rare, Rey. I was stupid to consider you nothing. Stupid, jealous, and wrong. Just promise me something.”

”What, Ben?”

Ben paused. Then, “Make the Order better than it was. Stronger, more compassionate. Teach them not to be afraid of who they are. Do what my uncle, your cousin, should have done in the first place.”

Rey nodded. “We’ll see each other again,” she said. “I believe that. Thank you, Ben.”

”Thank you, Rey.”

***

He left Exegol, as did she. Rey reunited with Poe, with Finn. Told Poe what Ben had done and said, and she didn’t miss the tears that sprang to his eyes. Had she ever seen Poe Dameron be vulnerable before?

”I’m sorry,” she said, softly. “Knowing what he did to you and then leaving...”

”He won’t be alone,” Poe said. “I know that much. I’ll find him. Alone. Not a manhunt as much as...”

Rey furrowed her brow. 

Poe sighed. “I can’t be who Leia wanted me to be,” he said. “She would have wanted me to be Chancellor of a rebuilt Republic. But after she failed to protect Ben...I don’t know if I want any part of it. I don’t think I’m good at politics.”

Rey nodded. She knew what he meant. He’d need time to heal himself. To find Ben. 

Finn accompanied her to find an Enclave. “You know,” he said, “I can remember when we first set off on this adventure. When there were TIE fighters firing at us and Kylo was looking for a map...”

Rey smiled. There had been losses, without a doubt. But there was a future ahead of them, and no one was ever really gone. 

Not as long as you remembered them. 


End file.
